Detroit Rock City II
by Nirvana Lyn
Summary: Mystery goes to college to get a music degree, they end up getting a record deal, and end up getting to be the opening act for KISS.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER * I DO NOT OWN DETROIT ROCK CITY*  
>One year later in Cleveland Ohio Community College (Since Jam talked Trip into going to college)<p>At their lockers, Brealyn runs up to Hawk, and as Hawk hugs her, he says, "Hey, Babe," and kisses her.<p>

Brealyn lets go of Hawk and says, "Guess what?"

Everyone replies, "What?"

Brealyn pulls a paper from her pocket and says, "I finally got the recording studio in my room put together," then she unfolds the paper, "And I got the contract signed to legally record and sell your guys' bands music. So the whole world can here it!"

Hawk smiles his sexy smile at Brealyn and hugs her, while Trip screams, "OH YEAH BABY!" at the top of his lungs.

Then Mel walks over to Trip and asks, "What are you guys so excited for, hot stuff?"

"Brealyn, here just got the recording studio in her room put together, and got the contract signed to sell our music," said Hawk, hugging Brealyn from behind, Brealyn smiles at him.  
>"Really? That's really cool, Brea," said Mel, trying to hug Brealyn, but Hawk blocks her.<p>

Brealyn laughs and grabs her bag, saying to Hawk, "Babe, I'm gonna head to class...love ya."

"Love you too, baby," said Hawk, as he waves goodbye to Brealyn.

"Hey, Hawk, why don't you ask Brealyn to be our band manager?" asks Lex," as he shut his locker door.

"I should, shouldn't I?" asks Hawk, while shutting his locker door.

Hawk, Lex, and Trip head off to Music Appreciation Class.

While Jam heads off to the Union to work on his Music History homework. Blondy walks in and sits next to him. He looks up and says, "Hey, Stella," in a flirty way.

Blondy puts her books down on the table and flirts back. "Oh shut up, Jeramiah."

Jam smiles, pulling her into his lap and they kiss.

Then Jam's mom walks in, yelling, "Jeramiah Bruce!"

Blondy hops off Jam's lap and Jam says, "M-M-Mom! Why are you here?"

Ms. Bruce rolls her eyes and grabs Jam by his shirt and says, "You know damn straight why I am here, Jeramiah."

Jam looks scared, saying, "uh...no, I don't, Mom."

Then Ms. Bruce drags Jam out of the room and out to her car. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hawk, Lex, Trip, and a girl named Kayla (who has a crush on Lex) watch out the window, as Ms. Bruce slams Jam against her car.

While opening the car door, Jam goes into the car, as Ms. Bruce slams the car door shut and drives away.

Lex walks away from the window, saying, "Man, Jam's mom truly is a bitch from hell."

Hawk turns around, saying, "I know right?"

Then Kayla interrupts, "Yeah, she really is a bitch…from hell."

Lex, Hawk, and Trip stare at Kayla, then Trip whispers to Hawk, "Who's she?"

Hawk whispers back, "One of Brealyn's friends…I think."

Lex then cuts in, saying, " She's cute."

Hawk and Trip stare at Lex, then Hawk smiles.

Then the bell rings, so Hawk grabs his stuff and says, " So, let's meet at Brealyn's place, Let's say around…two? And organize our instruments? See ya." Hawk walks out the door as everyone waves at him, including Kayla.

Lex says, " Yep."

Kayla then texts Brealyn, _Can I come over to your house after school today? _

Brealyn replies, _You know your always welcome to my house when ever you want your like family._

Kayla replies, _Sweet, see ya there._

Brealyn replies, _See ya in a bit._

Kayla then replies, _KK._

Hawk walks up to Brealyn's locker and they kiss. "Hey, Baby, can we move our instruments into the recording studio yet?" asks Hawk, shutting Brealyn's locker for her.

Brealyn, while grabbing her bags, replies, "Yeah, sounds fun." She and Hawk head out to Hawk's car hand in hand.

Trip runs up to Mel, " Hey, Mel, wanna go to Brealyn's with me at two?"

Mel jumps up and down, exclaiming, "Oh, Trip, I'd love to!"

Trip walks away, saying, "Cool." And they both head out to their cars.

Lex shuts his locker door and heads out to his car and off to Brealyn's house they go.


	3. Chapter 3

When they all arrived at Brealyn`s house, they went in and walked in and went down to her basement room.

Which, has two black lights on all four of her bedroom walls, two green lava lamps on each end table, by both ends of her bed, a long with a dragon light that changes color on a shelf above her bed, and a single red light hanging in the center of her room.

She also has pomegranate and raspberry candles all over to make her room smell good. She has the MSTERY band logo for her bed comforters and matching pillows to go with it. Above her bed she has a picture of her with her long blond with brown underneath hair, pale skin, beautiful brown eyes, while playing her guitar. Next to the picture oh her, she has a picture of hawk with his ravenous brownish black hair, pale skin, and his creepy yet sexy smile, that stole Brealyn`s heart, with him in his KISS t - shirt and black pants and green trench coat. After the picture of Hawk, she has a picture of MYSTERY, and next to that she has a picture of her family.

On the wall across her bed she has a picture of her aunt lyn and her part of the family, because her aunt Lyn has been like a mother to her, since her mother told her she wanted nothing to do with her. Then she has drawing that her, her family, and friends have drawn her all over room.

On the right side of her room, she has a couch, tv, DVD player, a radio, a bookcase full of her movies, another bookcase full of her perfumes and lotions, and another bookcase filled with actual books.

Next to all that she has a table full of sketch books. Underneath the table she has a little black box full of her crochet stuff, because she sells blankets at the dads tattoo shop Delusions.

On the left side of her room lies the recording studio, where the boys are setting up their band instruments. On the back wall of the recording studio is a poster of the MYSTERY logo. Then lies Jams drums in the center with the MYSTERY logo on them to go with the place. In front of them, from left to right, you have Lex`s bass guitar, Hawk`s lead guitar, Trip`s back up guitar. In front of all that sit Lex, Hawk, and Trip`s mikes for them to rock out on.

Instead of going home, everyone decided to have a movie night at Brealyn`s house. Brealyn then called Blondy to invited her over, as Hawk called Jam to come over for the movie night.

Everyone stay up almost all night long watching movies, while the boys smoked pot and every once in a while Brealyn and Kayla would take a hit.

The next day, they woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. Hawk answers the phone, " Hello."

" Hawk, its Gene Simmons, from KISS, and the band was wondering, if your band could be the opening act for the concert on Friday at 5:30 pm in Detroit, Michigan?"

Hawk excitedly says, " That'd be awesome."

" Sweet see ya Friday at 5:30 pm." said Gene Simmons, as he nodded his head yes, to let the other KISS band members that MYSTERY will be their opening act.

Hawk puts down the phone and smiles. Everyone says, " What, Hawk!"

Hawk just keeps on smiling, so Brealyn walks up to Hawk saying, " What is it, Hawk?"

Hawk grabs Brealyn and says, " Gene Simmons, just asked if our band MYSTERY could be KISSes opening act on Friday."

Brealyn looks up into Hawks eyes and asks, " and?"

Hawk lets go of Brealyn and answers, " and I said, yes." Brealyn jumps up hugs Hawk.

Lex stands up and asks, " when?"

Hawk looks at everyone, then answers, " This Friday at 5:30 in DETROIT ROCK CITY ! ! ! "

Everyone then sreams, " SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETT ! ! ! "

Lex walks up to Brealyn and asks her, " Hey, Brealyn, Will you be our band manager?"

Brealyn looks at Hawks asking, " Really?"

Hawk looks into her beautiful brown eyes and answers, " Really, Baby girl."

Brealyn replies with a yes. Brealyn and Hawk kiss and everyone says, " Awe."


	4. Chapter 4

They all pick up Brealyn`s room and head home to pack up their stuff for their road trip.

They all met outside of Hawk's house

Hawk says, " My dad rented this hippy bus for us, so we all could fit."

" Sweet, Just like Scooby - doo," replies Brealyn. Hawk just shakes his head and smiles.

Kayla then says, " Of course, you'd think of Scooby - doo, Brealyn." Brealyn and Kayla laugh.

Hawk walks up to Brealyn and announces, " Okay, Today's Monday, so that gives us five days to get to Detroit, Michigan and we've got about, a thousand dollars, between us all, for food, hotels, and gas."

" Its gonna be a tight trip," randomly replies Brealyn.

" Great lets go," says Trip grabbing onto Mel's shoulder.

Then out of nowhere Brealyn`s brother Dycen, the second oldest of her brothers, comes running over asking, " Can I come, Brea?"

Brealyn and hawk reply, " Of course, Dyce Mycster." as Hawk rubs Dycen`s hair.

Dycen excitedly hops into the hippy bus. Hawk hops in the drivers seat while, Brealyn hops in the passengers seat.

Lex and Kayla sit at the booth like section playing card games as Blondy and Jam cuddle on the couch on the right, as Trip and Mel sit on the other couch playing patty cake.

Dycen sits next to Lex playing games on his cell phone.

Hawk blast KISS on the radio and off to Detroit Rock City, they go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hawk and Brealyn start singing to the radio, " They call me doctor love."

Then Dycen, Lex, and Kayla Join in being followed by Tripp, Mel, Blondy, and Jam following the crowd. As soon as the song stopped Dycen mentions, " Man, Im hungry, Brealyn, When are we gonna eat?'

Brealyn turns around in her seat towards Dycen and replies, " I don`t know guys, where do you all want to eat?"

Kayla imediatly relpies with, " McDonalds."

Mel and Trip both cut in saying, " Im with Kayla"

Then Jam and Blondy join in ssying, " Me too."

Brealyn turns to Hawk. " Hawk, Where do you wanna eat, babe?"

" Im with them dear." relpies Hawk

Brealyn turns back around exitedly, " Okay, Mickey D`s, It is" and grabs her notebook.

At McDonalds They ordered

four mcribs, for Lex, Hawk, Brealyn, and Dycen.

Three big macs for Trip, Blondy, and Jam, and two six piece chicken nuggets for, Kayla and Mel.

They all enjoyed Their food as the headed for a hotel to spend the night in. When they got to the hotel, they asked for two hotel rooms. One for Hawk, Brealyn, Dycen , Lex and Kayla. The other room went to Jam, Blondy, Mel, and Trip.

In room 313, Hawk and Brealyn share the bed on the right. Kayla and Lex shared the bed on the left. While, Dycen decides to sleep on the couch. Then Hawk and Brealyn kiss each other goodnight.

While, Lex turns off the light, and tells Kayla, " Goodnight"

Kayla waits for Lex to close his eyes and finally, whispers in Lex`s ear, " Goodnight, Lex." then goes to bed herself.

In the other room, Jam and Blondy, share one bed, While Mel and Trip share the other bed.


End file.
